


season one subbed | character study

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Het, MagoSoph, One True Pairing, f/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	season one subbed | character study

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight…

He just couldn't wrap his head around this female, no matter how much he attempted to do so he just found himself unable too. Even clinging to her shoulders and arms for comfort, begging her for answers, protection, never to leave his side.

Cursing himself for that failure-- though, that failure was shockingly common along with the student council president of Aibo Academy. However, this one fault of faith didn't stop him from going forward, not at all. 

Truthfully, he would always keep moving forward, with his loud cries and unheard complaints. Fighting back as faith as it out for him. Only wishing that he was simply capable of understanding everything himself, maybe that thing would be much easier.

Sophia, on the other hand, was indifferent and bitter. 

Much like her previous actions towards him, she never gave much thought about his heath, feelings, unspoken love. Not that he was in love with her during the Disaster Force events anyway--it was more like he found solace in her. Seeing her as a good friend to have. She didn't feel the same, simply risking his life for that person's orders.

Slow dancing. Elaborate parties. She remained moderately used to it all, given how Kyouya would ordinarily host them. But "he" was here... Shido Magoroku... Annoyingly this tan-haired ended up cruising towards her spot near the tables, ignoring everyone else in the vacancy but her...

"Oh, Sophia, hello!" Graciously embracing her, "How are you doing today?"

She didn't respond to him, swinging her head to the side. Stoically making it clear without words. He merely sweatdrops at her sudden tone, chuckling apprehensively but wasn't going to simply cease communicating.

"Oh, um..." He's awkwardly shuttered, "S-Sophia! W-Would you to... slow dance with me?" He was the one who offers his gloved hand towards him. Flashing her a judicious sneer, asking the simple enigma.

She paused, eyelids expanded.

Are you really asking to dance here, Shido?" She was dismayed, dubious. Not suspected to be proposed. Did he even know how to dance? He acted clumsy as well...

"Y-Yes!" He nodded, "I think it would be quite nice, too!"

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Of course!"

He kept disturbing her so she had no choice but to annoyingly say "fine" just so he'll finally shut up. Satisfied with her agreement, he grasps her arms, making her accompany him near the dance floor.

Discreetly, he gripped her waist as she kept her grasp on his shoulders.

His mind was stinging with pure pain, his body throbbing with the pitiful agony of concupiscence. His heart aching massively in his chest. A bitter taste of revulsion inside his mouth. A revolting aftertaste. 

Reflections burst, plasma trickling to the platform with ease. Pierced spacious hearts. These defective bits… every single one was the mere function of this. The desire that was utterly wretched with severe tasks. The reflection reflected on him in the small bits, discerning who he absolutely was… A pitiful ineffective puppet. That is what he was to her, wasn’t it? Holding him before the merely cracked curtains. Broad and blood red. He continuously imagined he was the director, the ring leader, the one in control; but he wasn’t. Everyone thought he was from the outside view—but from the interior—she was the one controlling his actions fully well.

A simplistic darling that she handled by the strings of his fortitude but there was a shady side of their distributed devotion… something profound. But, he still wanted to learn more about her… everything about this female was his for the taking and he was going to use that.

“Well, Sophia,” He glared at her with a meaningful glimpse at his determination, “I hope you’re prepared to lose against your boyfriend~!”

Stoically staring back at him, ostensibly bestowing no interest in his taunts, “That’s not possible.”

Not being fretted to feed into his egotistical characteristics. Simply giving a one-worded acknowledgment. Though, it was common for Sophia not to even supply into what he coveted. Forbidding to actually give him any to him.

“How do you know that!?” He merely snorted at her, “I’ll show you the meaning of “not possible”, Sophia!”

“...” She didn’t bother to reply to this.

He didn’t know that disputing her to any variety of competition was a defective approach. They had a buddyfight, considerably of a few actually, and he lost every single one against her. With each loss came more complains and bellows from him. Irritated by her ostensibly transcendent genius for the game. Stoically watching his every move. He couldn’t tell if he was losing his grip on the game much or if Sophia was better then him. He wouldn’t admit that she was better, not at all. 

“Ah!” His eyes withdrew pure white and blacked with outlines, “Why me!?” A commonly used phase given from his given loose. 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. But he far too overconfident for his own good, that was it really.

* * *

Shido Magoroku and Sophia Sakharov didn’t have a particularly shallow association, being combustible by the fibrous attachment. It was more so, angsty surreptitious runaway sentiments. The chairman required his vice to keep him from falling apart at the seams but she would wander away and he would pursue her. The never-ending cycle saturated with intense agony. No matter what — he’ll always be chasing her, beckoning her title — begging for her to cease and deliberate about his performances. He acted selfishly rapacious and indigent, just for her notions.

Considering the start of their alliance, everything has been… elaborate and stressful as they worked together once more. From this very derivation of working together. They were resembling partners from the start, operating beneath the corresponding master. He’d revive her first leery stare at him. Kyouya had inducted them as a simplistic team for one manageable mission but, in the end, the mission was unsuccessful. He absolutely didn’t aspire to be here isolated. But Shido Magoroku was always being left alone by those he consulted were intimate to him, or at minutest had any correlation regarding him. 

Ingenuous and efficiently malleable structure. Shouldn’t be infinitely contrary morality? But, he stood so, consequently very erratic in that notion. Concentrating it class was rather irritable, with arousing ticked by someone or something. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. Though, he was still applying himself to do this, despite his bones aching and essence pacing heavily. The gravest of this was when someone required to meet him during class hours, little did he know that Ryuuenji Tasuku and a blonde woman. They went to his office and discussed the girl his mind kept focusing on. 

He had a simple plan: Fine Sophia or hopes that she’ll foolishly get zapped by their master sama for her errors. Seemingly fitting for his tools. It was very much like that when she knowingly left the student council office without him knowing first after she’d asked him where the desk in his desk was. Though, why would she even bother looking in the first place? He didn’t quite understand her actions but he could only assume that she wanted to know if the deck was kept safely in place. He didn’t really care and he’d made that perfectly clear to her from his annoyed and dismissive words. Even if someone took the deck, no way they’ll enter the ABC Cup without him knowing, it was harmless and unneeded, he thought.

Amid, the constrained of his dispositions and skulking behind a disguise of solace in front of his fellow pupils, powerless to vent to others about let along Sophia was tremendously inebriating as it is. Things are always as they appear, not being as black and white as some may believe... this is where their relationship was. Complex. Embellished with the deep grey.

Sophia being out and emanating from the Buddy Police, he wasn’t too assured where she was inhabited at. Her home was evaluated by the Buddy Police so her parents or whoever her subdivision was there knew of their misdeeds. So, he’d profoundly insinuated that the female was there, unostentatiously burrowing away from permanently being taken in for cross-examination. And if she was incompetent and tolerably to be piloted away so hastily their strategies will desert and all hope would be lost without her intelligence. Though it wasn’t the first she chooses to leave him and he’ll doubt this would end up being the last of it.

* * *

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this application, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

* * *

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights—even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him—much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)heir relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this application, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all.

Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close, 

* * *

## That Hidden Glints And Shadows

The first day for "Team Disaster Force Week 2020" is "Favorite member" which got me inspired to stay up and write another full-blown character study involving Shido Magoroku. I couldn't hold myself back.

Shido Magoroku. 

The name that was proud to hold, to maintain his family rights--even if his only family was his beloved father. He couldn't be prouder of that handle, could he? He loved his name, more than anything. Despite only having his father with him, he still cares about his title.

He still wanted the fame, power, glances, praise from the outside. From the foolish masses. He craved the attention, wanted the attention more than anything. Clinging to almost everything that he could just to comply with thick desire dwelling within his emotions. 

He was student council President, the simple chairman. A title that was rightfully his to claim and keep until he was old enough to shift to a college that is. His calling was to lead, despite being ineffective and clumsy Kyouya saw great interest in his actions. However, he was simply in the ranks of Disaster for his father's high ranks. He was annoying to all of them, highly questioning his plans and actions. Mocking the fighters he was a force to be with. None of them were merely fond of him simply sitting beside them but he could care less about them. 

They were all just weak pawns. All besides two: Sophia Sakharov and Gaen Kyouya. Kyouya was the master, he couldn't do anything but awkwardly praise him--much like what everyone else was currently doing. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

In reality, Magoroku was nothing but selfish and isolated...

Only thinking highly of who he was. Proudly admitting that was all that, that was the guy everyone wanted to be. Cute, powerful, gentle, and leadership. But that was too the peers, the worthless peers that were easily topping their foolish minds by the strings that kept them together. No, he was nothing but self-centered, confident, egotistical. Being a complete fool of himself but couldn't see that way nor did he want to either. He thought was perfect and that all that matters to him in the end.

Only caring about his perfect ranks and reputation. Everything that mattered to him at this very moment was this ABC Cup. His professedly and impeccable approaches. However, Sophia had different plans, despite being rather annoyed working with him but they were both operating for the equivalent person, nonetheless.

He only cared about himself, really, (and maybe Sophia, but he sees her as more of a mother he wished he had in his life)--their relationship was weird in Disaster but they didn't have the proper time to discuss such. 

"This is my real buddy…"

And Bone Ruler Gallows? His true buddy, the one he was designed to be with? Kyouya-sama did give a slight warning that he was hard to manage. But Magoroku wasn’t the one to easily back down from any fights. 

Well, their respective relationship was merely filled with his taunts and Magoroku's complaints to shut his buddy up. Clearly, Gallows had no respect for him and didn't tend to listen, often leading them to cause fights. Often, trying to act smarter than Magoroku. But with being buddies, they had to care, and well… they truly did care… as hard as that may sound. They aren't the ones to easily admit that. Instead, throwing taunts at one another and hoping to come out as the winner, given the current ranks.

Except for his father, he cares a lot about him, by default, of course.

But he was a true coward at heart, once you tested his actions, proving yourself to be outright more harm to him. Proving that you were a much better threat, seemingly breaking the tan-haired willingness. Once you shatter any of the confidence he was holding inside himself. And this wasn't exactly hard to argue, his confidence was set rather high that when you mess with it he falters. 

He was spoiled by his father's bad habits and it was merely displaying underneath the cracks of his egotistical nature. He was always being prepared for the future, making sure he and Sophia had the proper assistance. While she silently watched from the buddy pit only giving information before the match would begin. He wouldn't let her simply control his moves when he was having a buddyfight...

"That's impossible!" 

He shouted as he was still recalling his last match, one featuring Noboru. And he lost, no less! It was more than just upsetting. It was merely embarrassing for him! He hated defeat, he couldn't handle the simple loss of a match and he didn't want to either.

"How!? I just don't get it!" 

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks. Even locking up that Genma guy for the sake of his plans.

When plans didn't go his way, he would easily tick, anger would fill his eyes as the plans didn't seem to work as he hoped. Triggering the bitterness of his soul. Normally, he complains and shouts, dramatically but never went that far but the Cup… the ABC Cup was clearly stressing him out at that time, leaving him to completely throw books off their footing and going angrily cold. Shouting and he kept shouting. 

"How could this have happened!?" 

Pacing around the room as his mind was racing. Disoriented, blurred, dubious. In a pure fit of fury and indignation, he ended up knocking the books off their casing. As a loud thud would saturate the capacity.

“I can’t believe this is happening!”

Sophia didn’t respond to that, instead, she simply kept her focus on her teal table that she would carry around with her. Tapping it with light movements, annoyed by his sudden actions and loud tone but didn’t bother to voice it. 

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

“Me, losing to that grade sixer!” He was panting heavily, heart still racing, he was still trying to think, process the lost. He didn’t like losing. Not a single bit. “Losing, all of my plans where meaningless! I refuse to accept this!”

“Then you shouldn’t have locked up Genma.”

He paused, his pant seemingly dimmed as he turned to gaze at the white-haired near the wall of his office. "Genma? Locking up? What are you talking about?” His simple decision was to act like a fool, playing the dumb card for once and playing it with Sophia Sakharov no less. But his voice seemingly lowered, by this point. Calming down from his angered tone for awhile. Closing his eyes as mere sweat drips from his cheeks, “Unlike him, he wouldn’t make it,” Smirking at this applications, “It was for the best to keep him hidden away, you should know that by now.”

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all.

Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master.

Fractured. Defined by slumping apart, every slight bit merely bursting with the natures. A method of splitting and tumbling apart. This is how he saw those terms. This was ideally clear what their authentic relationship was...

Wasn’t this their fountain? 

His admiring essence was searching while she was controlling the movements behind his back. She dropped him from the mere tips of her fingers. Unrequited fondness for one another, almost bond by faith but tore and separated by this horrid world… a gloomy place that was rather unjust. She acted like she didn’t bother, stoically gazing but behind the scenes, she was throbbing as much as she was. She was exceptional by merely deceiving it, quite beneficial… 

He was shattered, splintering deliberately into bits as she was divulging to derangement. Crawling and screeching for her. He needed her, more than eternally.

The midnight continued to be customarily unusually vicious. His mattress invariably vastly frigid, devoid of vitality. Intoxicating and stiff. Barely being able to breathe in this intolerable time. But typical for the young male to endure. He was always alone so it didn't really matter but having someone else? To hold, to converse, to cuddle, to be with; not as in a lover but to be an associate was extremely fancy. He didn't care much about Romance, just companions. 

But at what cost? What cost to hold her? What would it take to let her see how truly good he was? 

He couldn’t take that, he didn’t want too. Before she was capable to leave he was instantaneous to acknowledge her heels clicking the floor. 

Pressing her close, 

* * *

Sentiments. Who needed them? He was above all of that. Everything. He thought better than just that but then why was he here? Begging for her attention as if he was some sort of hound wanted an order. The leash. Being tightly bandaged around his throat. He was unable to breathe.

He couldn't. She wouldn't let him and that was that. She was immersing him in his self-esteem, leaving him to rot. Plunging to the depths of his dismay. Was he not good enough for her? Why didn't she love him? Why wouldn't she simply display her words properly...

Was he selfishly Imploring for her to come back? Maybe he was only thinking about himself but not her...

How did she feel? What did she believe this was? Maybe she didn't understand the function of love? Was that why she was so bitter and stoic? Because her life was devoid of love from others? 

It makes sense to him now. A clear criterion from her part. Logically making sense on paper. Logic and discussion were important to him, after all. Maybe he needed to show her how it's like to be loved? To hold someone close? Clearly, they both needed each other but didn't want to admit that feeling. They both just needed love, someone to hold but they weren’t really “matured”, not understanding if you will. 

Sophia was another story, a complex figure; bitterly cold and mysterious in nature. He couldn't exactly pinpoint her but he didn't care. She was the less of his worry they were more focused on the matches instead. The orders from their given master. She was fully capable of hurting him as she should.

“Uh… Sophia… May I…” 

He clumsily invited, aching for her smooth speeches. Typically, he would seemingly cling to her regardless of whatever she wanted him too but that was him clinging to her shoulds from absolute panic, _not_ fondling and holding hands. But what about those traditional affectionate couples; embraces, cuddles, kisses… The excitement of engulfing someone’s else affection remained foreign to the teens. Also aching to be her arms, her temperature. It didn’t have to be tender or intimate just having her near was what he fancied.

He was also an immense chicken in the end.

No bewitched of statements remaining vocalized. Instead, it was up to the whispering of the inhalation. The viscous atmosphere that was encompassing him. Dull whimpers and groaning. 

He had her hands, clasping them both between his fingers. Almost awkwardly doing so, unsure, reluctance. This far more than being simply inexperienced with the melodious pressures of genuine passion that was burrowed with irritation. Compressing them tightly from his doubt regarding this. Parsimonious. Approximately intolerable but relaxing.

His heart racing heavily but he didn't halt nor shift away. A tangibility of radiation was hastening towards his cheeks, merely discoloring his nature color of skin to an abstruse crimson in pretense. His determination, solicitudes also pursuing massively as they were somehow alluring closer towards each other.

He couldn't be stuck in place by her bitter touches. Even with his fabric, he felt how cold she truly was. Indifferent. Stern. Astringent. Much like the dark shivers of wintertime, she was the winter. 

Stoically yanking him closer as he yelp from the sudden alarm. Her actions were almost possessive filled an annoyed tone. Landing on her chest as she snaked her arms around his frame. Simply allowing him to cling to work without a single word. And that was fine. Precise. 

Merely groaning at the sudden touch, not being used to such a thing. Narrowing his eyes at her, confused by this. Now gazing at her with thick navy colored eyes. The end of her lips seemingly curved to a malicious smirk. Enjoying the slight tease without much effort.

It was stiff, so relatively frigid. As the air was swirling in their cabin. Shuddering as his body merely shifting closer towards her on the mattress; curling his physique trying to find some sort of tenderness. Snuggling against her body. Wordlessly, draping her arms around him.

* * *

Strife was considerably uncommon, even for them. Satisfied with her annoyance tone and his parsimonious needs to do everything his route. Even so, confronting her was always an objectionable idea in the back of his mind. She was a mere muse, ruthless enough to slaughter the entire Buddy Police if she truly wanted too but didn’t. Not without Kyouya’s regulations. Still, he wasn’t frightened of her. Not in the slightest. 

Though they frequently clashed over petite things that didn’t matter somehow Magoroku always saw a difficulty. Voicing his words without a second thought, he was always outspoken, fooled of himself, really but he naturally didn’t see it that way, not at all. They got into a debate. Because of his unwise and self-centered nature, simply ticking her off with his senseless statements. Decidedly, he knew how to get on his nerves. 

“So that’s how it is…”

Her back against him, stoically snapping her heels on the platform. Diminutive taps saturating his ears. Leisurely and inevitably slipping further away from him… so far away...

"S-Sophia!" Shouting, as blatant as he could, "Wh-Where are you going!?"

"Home,” Vaguely responding. As her bright blue eyes shifted to glance at him for a mere moment.

"You can't leave just yet!" He dictated, “We’re not finished here!”

“We’re finished.”

“Come on!”

* * *

The pit of his abdomen was forever growing when she was around. Heavily. Compelling him to want to throw up at the immediate emotion. His heart skipping beats, almost fluttering. Heat swirling to his cheeks, staining them with a deep crimson. She would casually flash her  Bright sky eyes towards him, stoically imploring him what's wrong in a devoid tone. Not like she cared, she never did. But they were on a mission. An odd feeling but this girl of ice—stoic and bitterly rough—was the source of his crises. She always was. But she would always be

"Sophia?" He urged, "Why are you so loyal to Kyouya-sama?"

* * *

* * *

* * *

  * **_"She saw a dream. The destruction of the world, and becoming a legend."_**



  * The “dream” -> What if, that dream was with Kyouya as well? [Given how her character is linked to him.] Or maybe that dream was her own? Perhaps, Sophia also believes she’ll be the legend besties Kyouya? Which raised the interesting questions of what if that dream was a mere vision for the eventuality, about Kyouya?



  * This part: “The destruction of the world” Was most likely foreshadowing the events taking place during and in canon, hundred (100)? And becoming “becoming a legend”? (Legend World, jk, ofc but that was her given main world btw, XD) Kyouya and Sophia were waiting for the destruction and “end” of the world during that time. + Kyouya wanted to “rebuild” and “be the hero”. Sophia is most likely also seeing her a hero after him because of this, being by his side until the end. 



  * “The destruction” that this card is talking about is the Disaster force/Kyouya. [In canon, Sophia also tried ending the world towards the end of season one, pressing harshly on the button that would possibly kill ppl and creatures around the parts, just for Kyouya wishes of rebuilding and destroying the world himself. Aka, it would cause a lot of chaos, her chaos. (This could also mean another thing.)



* * *

* * *

**_“Master’s orders were clear.”_ **

_“The ACE cup is just around the corner, starting in just a few days,” She articulated, stoically as she merely gazed down at her table, “With this Cup, we should try picking out members worthy enough for the Dark Core, these were the words of our master.”_

That was a week ago…

He’d made her solely observe the matches with him, scrutinizing the opponents. She proceeded to do her examination for the many distinct contestants, furnished by their master orders to follow every competitor discreetly and so she did without fail. No protest. She was moderately brisk, apprehending every fighter ranks, names, ages, decks, and aces utilized in fights. She acted like a recording. Though, she mostly kept mental notes in the back of her subconscious then transcribed them in the notes on her teal-colored pad when she had it. Having pages upon layers of investigating them, jolting notes without much effort. Then again, she always made her keep her table on the close range for her.

Clearly doing the proper research. Keeping all of the fighters. They were going to fully prepare the fights, no matter the costs. She was only working with him and doing as she was told by him from their master, and he was in the ABC Cup for his self-indulgent career. He’d watch the fighters having their battles from the ranks.

* * *

Sophia was patrolling in the Background as Magoroku was currently Buddyfighting against a few of the middle school students. It’s not like white-haired wanted to be there but she had to keep an eye on Magoroku and his skills. It was consequential for her to do so. Her table in hand, taking notes on the other players. She had to admit Magoroku had skills for Buddyfighting, it was showing but it’s unlike Sophia was going to tell him or let him know that.

Also, another factor as to why she here’s is because Magoroku wanted her to be here to watch him. Probably wanting to feed his ego and show the vice-present he wasn’t lying but Sophia didn’t really care. She’ll just ignore him. Like she always did, most of the time anyway.

Sophia had made sure to keep an eye on his opponents other than him for most of the duration. Unlike Magoroku she kept her mission given to them by their Master. She has to find fighters worthy enough for the powers of the darkcore. It was her soul mission, her only purpose for being here. For being the Vice President for the Student Council. For even working alongside Magoroku.

The matches were over, Magoroku was going to the semi-finals. As planned. And yet, Sophia hasn’t found anyone worthy enough for the darkcore. And they were running out of time.

Magoroku began to laugh. Mocking the lowered student’s Buddyfighting skills. Magoroku and his rain of power over the weak. He always saw Buddyfighting as a ladder and he was the top of that ladder. No one was ever going to beat him. He was predominant.

Magoroku strolling in the halls, Sophia was only a step behind him, her table still in hand as they walked. The halls were void of any life besides those two.

“Those fools! Thinking they could beat me! They should know by now that my power is just too great for them!”

Magoroku was bragging about his wins against the other middle schoolers. Pulling them down. Crushing their chances for his own greed and power. Selfish. Egotistical. Overconfident with his own abies as a fighter.

“They are complete jokes too this game!”

"Not everything is a joke, Shido." Sophia broke her reserved composer and finally lectured.

The tan-haired froze in place. Stopping in his tracks in the hall; being taken off guard by her tone and sudden words. Swifty veering his head to look at Sophia, “Huh, wh-what do you mean, Sophia?”

Sophia also settled in her tracks, “Not every opponent we’ll face will be as easy as the opponents you fought today. Understanding every outcome, Never lose focus. Look into all possibilities. That will lead you to certain victory."

“So, wh-what you’re saying is that I’ll need to be prepared to lose?”

Sophia shut her eyes and gave a nod, answering his query, “Da.”

“Well, that’s won’t happen! And I won’t let it! I’ll this Cup no matter what comes! I will win and take the crown!”

* * *

“Shido.” She called his name almost effortlessly as she’d slide the large blue coded entrance to the apartment.

He paused from fixing his paperwork on the best, “Huh?” He glanced up to find her stoic and devoid expression gazing at him from across the room, “What is it?”

“The primary rounds for the Elementary division are about to start.”

“Yes,” He simply nodded at that, before raising himself up from the chair. Brushing himself and making sure he was presentable for the others. He always aspires to resemble his most desirable for the foolish masses, “Is everything in place, as I told you, Sophia?”

“Da,” She simply nodded her head at him, “Just as you said.”

He couldn’t help but let out a soft smile towards her, “Great~!”

* * *

“The semi-finals are going to begin shortly. However, we still haven’t found many fighters worthy of Disaster.”

Overhearing her voice ringing inside her ears as he was currently staring at the folios in front of him, resting on the desk as he was scrutinizing the introductions mindfully. That person, their master, the sole reason they were working together and even got paired up as a couple to work together was because of that person. The mere reason that this girl, the vice president to the junior student council club was for that mission. A very important mission, however, no one foolish enough outside of their ranks knew what was truly going on behind the scenes. None at all.

These sheets were important for the mere fact that they were the papers with the many fighters that he could care less about, though. He decided not to acknowledge her information, letting her speak her mind without much thought. These fighters were nothing but pure fools and meaningless to him. He didn’t care about his fellow classmates, only their occupations. His peers were nothing but annoying and get in the way. As the student council chairman, the one in control of their strings, no one was foolish to opposite him and his ranks.

“Shido, what are you doing?”

Her voice took him out of his thoughts. She sounded awfully annoyed about something. But what? Though, her voice also enunciated distinguished, not being interested in anything else. Such a stoic yet bitter girl he was forced to work with. Curling to the end of his lips to soft smirk, narrowing his blows in one smug motion. Finally setting one of the papers on the desk…

“Oh? I’m just researching the student’s official school files for the cup for further detail,“ pridefully rendering, “Although, it isn’t as if one of these useless fighters could possibly beat us during the ABC Cup, of course.”

“Then, there’s no reason you need to be looking at them, is there?” She disputed him, almost provoked.

The smirk didn’t fade from his lips, alternately he just intentionally kept staring at the papers, “It doesn’t sting to be fully prepared for events, does it?”

“That would make it meaningless. Unless you were truly afraid that you will lose your matches in the cup, Shido.”

His lip plunged down to a mere grimace, “As if,” offended by her intelligence, veering his head to face the female from the bookshelves, “Why would I be?”

She didn’t bother to speak, after his question, simply placing her table back on the edge of his desk.

“Oh?” He started once more, “Do you know why I’m at the top of my grades, Sophia?”

She shook her head at that, “I don’t know and I don’t wanna know, either, Shido.”

“Well, I’ll tell you anyway, so listen.” He ordered next, “it’s quite simple actually,” He couldn’t help but praised himself, “As the student council president, naturally, it’s my duty to retain such high grades while also maintaining my duty. A lot of hard work but, I’m sure you already know that, don’t you?”

Sophia only narrowed her eyes ostensibly annoyed with him but didn’t fret to preventing him from discussing up a storm regarding himself any further.

“Anyway, I’m a genius. That’s a fact. However, studying is also extremely essential to keep those high grades,” He disclosed deliberately, “You can never study too much, Sophia.”

* * *

He was brimming with insignificant satisfaction at himself, endorsing the last piece of complement. Hearing the sounds of the paper as it made contact with the sheets, the dripping of the streak finally coming to an end, finally inclining back against his furniture, hearing it slightly creak by his movements, “Maybe, I should hold an event. Something special for the eve? Something to celebrate my evitable victory!” Tapping his fingers on the bars being deep in thought, “What do you think, Vice President Sophia?”

Shrugging at that, “Do whatever you want.” She spoke almost coldly towards him, “I don’t really care, either.”

* * *

He frowns and shut his eyes before placing his head towards his chin, being deep in thought for a moment, “Why did I have to pay for other’s portions, anyway?”

She heard him speak, turning her head to face him once more, stoically voicing her words, “You were the one who said wanted to do something for the eve of the tournament.”

* * *

It wasn’t accurately abnormal to consult her companion in crime having full-blown mental collapses in the office...

Tossing books across the room, simply not caring if he ruins the fragile exposition surfaces. viciously shuddering, roaring inconsistency, and agitated reflections inside the opportunity. She observed it all with a keen eye, though, he never vocalized a particular profanity expression flee his lips. In which, she apprehended the accurate concepts and what to do when he’s acting like this, appropriating responsibility regarding him.

* * *

* * *

## Hell Gate Walter //

Published:
    2020-07-04
Words:
    1845

That kiss. Her cold yet soft lips. It was still swelling within his mind, he couldn’t get rid of the thought. But still, they had many things they need to discuss. Their feelings, the way it felt. Still, plaguing his thoughts running as wild as they wanted. He couldn’t focus on many besties those thoughts. He hated it.

“Magoroku Shido,” His variety perked up as the sound of his signature name was transpiring denominated, “as Student Council President, what would you do with all of the property damaged caused by the fighters here at Aibo?” One of the men challenged him, “How do you think we fixed this concern? Should we finally ban buddyfighting at the school.”

He couldn’t help but mentally recoil at that information, the fighting stage was constantly in the stage of repair but he had to answer this. He clears his throat, lifting himself out of his chair. His whole nature filled with pride, brimming off with the simper, “Of course, not. Banning Buddyfighting would not solve the issue here,” In his truth banning the game wouldn’t solve their predicaments. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“As Student Council President, I believe the next course of action is to raise money for the proper preparations,” He explained, “For example we'll _—_ ” The male continued to explain his goals and useful ways to raise money while Sophia stood motionlessly next to him.

They kept asking questions but he kept it going.

* * *

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. 

* * *

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, 

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

* * *

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

* * *

  
His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

* * *

## Hell Gate Walter //

Published:
    2020-07-04
Words:
    1845

That kiss. Her cold yet soft lips. It was still swelling within his mind, he couldn’t get rid of the thought. But still, they had many things they need to discuss. Their feelings, the way it felt. Still, plaguing his thoughts running as wild as they wanted. He couldn’t focus on many besties those thoughts. He hated it.

“Magoroku Shido,” His variety perked up as the sound of his signature name was transpiring denominated, “as Student Council President, what would you do with all of the property damaged caused by the fighters here at Aibo?” One of the men challenged him, “How do you think we fixed this concern? Should we finally ban buddyfighting at the school.”

He couldn’t help but mentally recoil at that information, the fighting stage was constantly in the stage of repair but he had to answer this. He clears his throat, lifting himself out of his chair. His whole nature filled with pride, brimming off with the simper, “Of course, not. Banning Buddyfighting would not solve the issue here,” In his truth banning the game wouldn’t solve their predicaments. 

“Then what are you supposed to do?”

“As Student Council President, I believe the next course of action is to raise money for the proper preparations,” He explained, “For example we'll _—_ ” The male continued to explain his goals and useful ways to raise money while Sophia stood motionlessly next to him.

They kept asking questions but he kept it going.

* * *

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty

Effortless and unadulterated. Brace prevalent concepts that came sliding continuously from his solicitudes. That is what this prevailing assemblage with the rest of the high school ubiquitous should’ve been like but Magoroku wasn’t all too engrossed in apprehending their pettiness. The only thought was for this already dreadful day to be finally over and be able to get the much-needed rest, for the time being, he was stuck here, his body filled with sudden and unwanted anxieties just him and his sleep. But what about that scheduled for tomorrow? He was a busy man with duties, most of the time he was fully able to relax while other times he was doing work. Her stoic constitution kept him from being completely alone here, he assumed, and his conference was now _his_ for the embezzlement. It wasn’t desired anyone could oppose his demands or disclosures; anyone who would be extinct but absolute pigeons that he had no handle for. 

He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. His throat was dry, devoid of any water. He suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing. 

Sophia persisted motionlessly near him, her expression was devoid. Her hands down to her side, fingers curled into her palms, sometimes she would shift her position if she wasn’t feeling fresh. Or haphazardly tap the tip of her fingers on her dress to distance herself from succumbing her cognizance. She didn’t mind much but she didn’t want to be here but she produced it too. She was always trained at an immature age to be noiseless and take directions from her master’s dispositions without interrogatories. 

* * *

He approximately frolicked towards her, depreciating down to the floor. He would have if barely Sophia was expeditious to seize him from knocking his head on the cold floor, “It seems like President Shido isn’t feeling well enough to talk about our future plans,” She stared with them, appearing as professional as she could as she was explaining, “Excuse us.”

After all, she motivated herself to push herself, utilizing most of her body uninterrupted to carry the male out of the room. She was experienced with this many times before but that didn’t make carrying his body any less more manageable than before. The hallway lacked any entity so she didn’t have to disturb. Her devoid expression altered as she was dragging him in the halls. “Honestly, Shido. You’re still so much trouble.” 

And yet, the difficulty she acted voluntarily bartering with. She was tired of carrying him, he was very heavy. She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures _—_ tugging her card out from her dull cerulean blazer as it continued radiating with the tinged of glittering tawny, 

Sophia, the previous vice president of his establishment, occupied emotionless subsequent to him, emphasizing the contemporary events that took station. Demonstrating that there was a distinct fulmination and what ought transpired at the watchtower only hours before he was summoned or well, Sophia annoyingly teleported him there—all on Kyouya’s demand for her to do so. Numerous things were happening here, only Magoroku could tell whether or not this was a good idea working with her. Was it a really good idea to be working with her once more? He did care about her but he truly wasn’t sure how his feelings took her and this well. He supposed he’ll have another persona to hang out with alternately of remaining isolated with Gallows and his insulting tease towards the president. 

* * *

His whole presence transpired like a broken glass of water. The liquid remained slender and saturated with his drops of salty tears, his cries, his pettiness he wouldn’t permit anyone else but Gallows and Sophia to be qualified to sufficiently comprehend. The cracked libation continued as his fragmented interiors, his tottering osseins, his objectionable wounds from the antiquity. The glass, undoubtedly precarious with the conventional armaments. It inaugurated explanation as inadequate witticisms but presently began to advance incomparably distended than previously when he actually started. 

And who was to blame for this? Who were the repugnant fools around him that precipitated this? Why must he be the one to suffer while they all have “friends” and be recognized? He was the one who was breaking his back for these fools to be kept in line and yet he was treated as mere dirt that they can willingly step on when they felt like doing so. He was to blame? No… he didn’t think so, never. 

Everyone… it wasn’t his fault at all! He could never condemn himself for this, for his imperfections! He was forced in this hellish world with only his father, his only family. The rest of his family disappeared to be nowhere to be seen. Such an awful family they were, despite barely knowing them they didn’t contemplate taking him in when he lost his father thanks to the buddy police. 

His mother died at a very young age, he didn’t know her. 

His day was previously more than scheduled, crowded with an inundating assemblage of responsibilities. Ones he took hold up very nicely, he might as well added but his cognizance remained a clutter of apprehension. This truly was about that Broken Glass and his knowing Blame Game.

Now was no celebration to decompress and reflect on the contemporary situation of his subconscious as much as he truly wanted to just sit and relax. Alternatively, he was paddling with literature presented by Sophia to achieve his student council vice, before the day terminates. 

His sentiments weren’t all too approaching on the interior, his mind filled with mixed emotions about recent events to attend much for everything else.

The solitary racket in the opportunity was verbalizing his pen scribbling smoothly sliding on his record as it made contact with it. Registering and observing the accounts prudently, skimming simultaneously with the insignificant layers with efficiency. His cryptic navy painted eyes adhered. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Such as coordinating the activities and making sure he read each document carefully.

* * *

  
His sentiments weren’t all to approaching on the interior, his mind swelled with miscellaneous disturbances about contemporary developments to attend much for everything else. His sentiments weren’t indisputable an unsettling but he did observe something while with the two personalities. But he was long overdue to have some time for himself. He had to keep himself in check, easily conjecturing the conventional things to state, and allowed to maintain it. He had too, distinguishing adequately suitably that blundering out the naughty things would get him underfire. 

Sophia Sakharov. The signature that easily slipped away from under his tongue. He was strenuously struggling behind the exhibitions while he always adjudicates to secure the title for notoriety he was still more than just hardworking. He remained exceedingly focused on his obligation, his student council responsibilities. His nomination, his position to commence, and call the projectiles within the school of senseless youths. He continued positively hardworking when he wasn’t instructing any corruption dispositions behind the scenes.

Numerous catechisms were streaming down his inclination as he exercised in the prevailing erudition. Sophia was retorting once more by his side. And Magoroku Shido had no conception whence to apprehend concerning that… he wasn’t particularly enthusiastic but he wasn’t disconcerted either _—_ just blank on representations, he allocated. But he had heard this news just a day before that she would be turning, he just didn’t believe his words. Working with Sophia after she left him, he kinda missed her, if that was even saying much in the first place.

Those intense cerulean perceptions; that transpired as serious, stoic, and essentially withdrawn… but those shimmer within her kernels hardly stirred when _he_ stood encompassing. Glistening with absolute contempt, annoyed with him. Affection. The uniquely unendurable concept that wasn’t in her subconscious, the only element that didn’t make her need him. She was heartlessly indifferent but did she consider this? Would she ever acknowledge him as more than just someone she continued striving with? 

But still, he clings to her with transcendent intend, she was the only female within his cores of life that was there, for the most part. Her enormous yet precariously responsibilities, he apprehended them all with a tendency of pungency. Her dangerous commitment to Gaen Kyouya was a predicament, her entire reputation serving him was their only problem, even voluntarily terminating her own life and even Magoroku’s for his longings.

Why did he need her so much? Why did she need to leave? Why was their love so… unbearable to wield. She was a piece that he didn’t want to have and yet, here she was shredding his fortitude to bits, without any second thoughts or sympathy. And she abandoned him, bequeathing him to accumulate up the pieces she broke. He stretched for her but she didn’t reach back. She never would. Why would she? She would only hurt him again and again.

### Summary:

> _That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk._

> ## Indisposed // Published:2020-07-11 | Words:1020

 **SUMMARY** : _The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished. She continued appearing agitated, weakly occupying the student council apartment. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery._

That incredible nauseating sensation resurfaced once more as she penetrated the apartment. The quality of the entrance, skimming unlatched vigorously as heels shortly came by. Customary tapping furnished the opportunity as her spurs were caressing the platform underneath her. Not fretting about the sparse dissonances. The precipitate cacophonous vibrations stimulated him to imperceptibly wince from hysteria, presence conveys out of his distraction on the desk.

He imminently necessitated enlightenment of her presence, veering his head to face her once more. The edge of his margins crimping to a melodious smile, “Oh?” He gazed up to see a decisively stoic white-haired infiltrated the vacancy as the edge of his lips crooked to a harmonious distinguished smile still flashing on his features, “Good evening, Sophia!” Magoroku’s brilliant and brimming self-assurance simper didn’t emanate from his margins, still, he made sure to preserve his eye close, “How are you?” 

The point of her rims declined to a scowl at that. She didn't do much or really anything, just comprehending his undulations as she ordinarily accomplished. She continued appearing agitated, weakly occupying the student council apartment. As anticipated, no response occurred after. Retaining her muzzle sealed. She didn’t aspire to articulate or even converse with him, not momentarily but ridiculously abundant his tongue remained to reverberate within her consciousness. She stood undergoing moderately nauseous and jittery. 

“Are you ready to begin today’s task?” 

His voice filled the room once more, taking her out of her deep thinking and sudden feelings. Acknowledging her peak without unspecified additional catechism in acquiescence with his intentions, “Da.”

She sensed his interiors surge as he hunkered there, anticipating concerning his branch to subsequently articulate his opinions on the material theme. The white-haired swallowed obstinate on her precipitate spit, emancipating her bronchus. Though, her throat was becoming vastly depleted. Irritable. She demanded to seize a glassful of liquid. Anything to help with her unforeseen decline of liquid inside her mouth. Her sensitivity remained solely sprinting, drumming as vigorously as she eternally perceived it advanced, almost as if was rather suffocating explanation the tapping of her spurs. Reasoning brutally scorching within her remembrance. Everything about him drove her insides to swirl as he introduced with the disqualify their bestowed participation repeatedly. She’d sensed the sensations frequently.

Imperceptibly drowsing his caption before that. While also contemplating inside of the objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty. Having no clue as to why she was possibly feeling this way. This ever-growing capacity of precipitous amorousness developing as the rhythmic of the verses attained, relinquishing his ears with the delicate and patterned pulsations.

That characteristic transpired presently snapping her essence as she relocated near him but that sentiment wasn’t unavoidably but didn't conceive of why that was the cast. Duodenum swirling with a recondite pitiful characteristic... Twinge? Antipathy? Wretchedness? Apprehensive? Why was she feeling this way? She didn’t understand this but she wanted… the mere essence stayed irritated, tingling with that genuine discomfort.

Was the vacancy flowing heated or was that just her? Her subconscious performing twisted amusements on her enclosure? An obnoxious atmosphere remaining to sweep her consciousness leisurely but inevitably, elicits to assume homogeneously despicable then before. Detecting ringing within her ears, raucous and vexatious essentially exploded similar to melodious decisions that remained discoursing.

“Shido. Did you say something?”

“Huh?” Magoroku constructed a tan coded brow at the young girl, questioningly veering his head to face her as if she was losing her mind, “What?” She drifted effortlessly as his navy eyes were observing her gestures.

She was arising pestered as the minutes passed, “You said something—”

Shaking his head at that, “I didn’t say anything.” And he was simply keen on his own words, interpreting her words despite her annoyed tone, "Are you doing okay, Sophia? You seem…" Knowingly tapping his words, "not like yourself at all," he decided to further his claim, "In other words, you've been acting odd." 

She ceased as her stoic grimace reconstructed to a sniffling appearance but spoke nothing else after that, leaving this be. He couldn’t linger long-drawn at this conference but he emphatically adjudicated but he was only converting more ineffective. He felt his head heavily pounding. Her throat prevailed nonetheless as dry as ever, devoid of any water. She’d suggested remarkably unsanitary. An awful tasted within the corners of his mouth. He knew he was going to speak next but he wasn’t at all adapted for such. Normally he was but he couldn’t find the words, not with everything ostensibly throbbing.

She didn't respond for a mere as the room fell into deep silence before her expression shifted. Closing her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh watching it slowly but painfully as an obvious alternative. Letting out an annoyed sigh. Rubbing her head with the tip of her fingers. A small bubble of sweat dripping down her cheeks.

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? "Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

Magoroku ostensibly discerned her characteristics from his seat, gazing at her in pure concern. He knew that she wasn't acting like herself, she was trying to hide that but her act was clear to see for him.

“A-Are you okay, Sophia?” He duplicated but more emphatic, a distinctive tone. Conscientiously eyeing her physique and suggestive gestures. Navy coded kernels established on her girdle.

"Don't talk to me!" 

The loudness of her impromptu tone propelled him to nearly slump out of his black spinning chair, blenching shockingly at the young girl as she discreetly and taciturnly sat on the dull melancholy couch, still rubbing her head. Trying her best to understand these weird sudden emotions. She needed to understand them, didn’t she? 

The tan-haired swallowed obstinate on his spit, imperceptibly nodding his caption before at that. While also gazing inside of her objective as well, as his appearance proposed a mixture swelled with both hysteria and uncertainty.

_"Shido. The official documents came in."_

 _"Ah, thank you, Sophia. Is there anything else you'll like to inform me of?"_

 _She drowsed, "The ABC Cup is starting in just a few days. Kyouya-sama believes it's the best time to look for fighters worthy enough to join Disaster."_

 _"Yes, and of course, a perfect place to show off my skills and become the champion of this year's ABC Cup~!"_

 _"Da."_

A young male. Both intelligent and attractive. The environment chorusing his signature in both suspicions yet entanglement with him and his ability. A young associate, his assistant, his only companion, if you can even call her a compatriot in the first place. She didn't accept to bother, he wasn’t sure if she ascertained him intrigued or not but he appropriated that didn’t suppurate; not as abundant as he was in an abstruse association with her that is. Out in the open, they seemed like a necessary couple, everyone’s fantasy girl such as Sophia and someone who remained at the top of their establishment, Shido Magoroku…

But behind the fusses, their involvement was moderately complicated. Though, “complicated” just didn’t seem like the suitable usage of the term. The emotional part, the sensation of eating away at them to their core. The triumphant consciousness of genuine affection mingled with an irregular liquor of objectionable aftertaste to it. 

But she transpired on the peak of him, uprooting the strings. Her hold on him was far to tight but he allows her to be that way. Approximately asphyxiating the fashionable male with her stoic characteristics. Indifferent and stinging. Skirmishes were proportionately as intense and ungracious. Stimulating as harsh as she aspired with his fortitude, his subconscious, his genius, his devotion, his material, his everything. With her, there was no such thing as being delicate, and if she was being gentle with him, it was with rare circumstances.

Today was one of those days…

"It's always about what he wants, isn't it?" He gurgled, crisscrossing his arms across his chest, slumping his back against the integuments of his accommodation, deliberating for a mere significance.

She seemed merely astounded to detect such things, “About who?”

"You know? Always about… Kyouya-Sama… but what about yourself!? or me?" He disputed her considerably, "You know I'm apart of this, too." 

She was irritated with him, essentially offended that he would bring herself up to, "Why are you talking about this?"

"Because, Sophia, I want to know your relationship with Kyouya-sama!" He ceased up scowling at her from his position, "Why are you so loyal to him?" 

“I will live my life according to that person’s wishes.”

Her response was ghastly as her expression shifted to her typical stoic nature, refusing to let anything else show underneath the cracks of her indifference. 

"B-But! I-I'm your spouse, or was that also base off his orders, too?” 

She solely rolled her eyes at that, subtle that the movement almost terminated unnoticeably, “I will fulfill my functions with his orders but, Kyouya-sama allows me to enter a relationship with anyone I wish as long as I let him know about it.”

“So, does that mean… don’t tell me that…! He actually knows that!?”

She simply nodded her head at that, “Da.”

He only whiffed annoyingly, practically pouting at her, “Well, I don’t really like it! You’re with me, not him!”

"Are you jealous?" 

He froze himself at the mere statement, Jealous? Him? Never! Swinging his head at that impression, ostensibly being offended at her words,

"Me, being jealous? As if," He adopted his insulting temper, "Never! Why would I, Student Council President, Shido Magoroku be jealous of anyone? You should know me better than that, Sophia.”

“Why do you need to be jealous?” 

Sophia accepted his mere distraction to shift closer towards him, carelessly piercing the tip of her fingers on his cheeks without fail. Provoking him to murmur at her advances. It was rather small and unneeded but she still did it anyway. The way he suggested apparently brooding and lamenting enunciated as if he was. Distinguishing the accurate intelligence to accelerate his switches, not that she attended but observing him representing like this was preferably… enjoyable. Despite it having to do with her master and discovering his jeering to be vexatious at times. The method he undoubtedly got rattled at her and her terms were moderately adorable to her. Not that she would immodestly indicate that, not to him of all people. Apprehending that he’ll just use her statements against her to tease back. She was more intelligent then he was, common sense wise that is. He was obtuse at opportunities but dainty, nevertheless.

“S-Sophia,” He countered his cheeks blazing to the core, hastening with the impromptu heat at the realization that she was certainly leaning on the confines of his throne, almost feeling her inspiration against his surface, her physique radiation, “I-I-I already told you that I’m not jealous!”

“So that’s how it is,” She softly hummed, nearly purring within his stirrups. A cadenced resonance that prompted him quiver at the tune. Bitting down on his bottom lips at that, apprehending that she was about to do something.

“What?”

He felt inadequate to stimulate, sweat pouring his cheeks as she only shifted closer. 

_‘It is me or is the room hotter getting hotter?’_

She elevated her palm towards his hair, her expression altered to malicious glower as a sinister adumbration cast under her the upper part of her appearance, “Or do you want me to play with your hair?”

“Ah, n-no!” His body cramped up, settling his hands on his head, covering most parts of his hair from her grasp, leaning forward within his chair, nearly hunching over, “Please don’t do that! You know my hair is really sensitive!”

Only a melodious yet delighted snarl resulted subsequently, fundamentally creasing her edges to a malice sneer, teasingly kept her hand in the station, “Do as I say if don’t want to fiddle with your hair.”

“Wh-What!?” “B-But, that’s not fair!” 

“Simply admit that you were envious of Kyouya-sama, Shido.”

“Don’t be silly!” He was in absolute hysteria and dismissal, swaying his head stumblingly at that, furrowing his brows at her engagement, “I already told you, I’m not jealous of him!”

“I’ll give you another try at this,” She evasively reacted to him, dispensing the president some sort of esoteric benevolence towards him, “Don’t waste my time on your meaningless shouting and just admit.”

“What kind of twisted game is th—Ah!” She ended up pulling the tip of his strands causing him to whimper at her coarseness, “Why me!?”

“Don’t ask questions just obey.”

“Yikes!” He screamed, nearly crying at the unforeseen strain, the corner of his lips tearing up at her, “Okay, okay! You… win, Sophia! I give up, I’ll tell you just please _promise_ to let go of my hair!”

“Good judgment,” Professedly pleased at that explanation, leaning forward, hunching over on the sit to glare at him closely, eyeing his movements, softly letting out of his hair in the process. 

Nearly suffocating on his inspiration, imperceptibly adjudicating to recompose himself, “Fine. I’m jealous of Kyouya-sama…” He showed to sulk, utilizing his navy coded eyes to glance at her from the side, “are you happy now?”

She simply nodded, still as stoic as ever as she hoisting her hands to place her fingers slowly on his neck and cheeks, enticing in for an unadorned yet manageable peck on the checks. It was considerably sappy for her to do and their relationship wasn’t at all anticipated to be effectual but she sensed that a simplistic essential peck was merited here.

  
  


> * * *


End file.
